onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Zou
| region = New World }} Zou is an island located on the back of a massive 1000 year old elephant named Zunisha that roams the New World. It is known as a "Phantom Island" due to Log Poses being unable to point to it. It is home to the Mink Tribe and where the Heart Pirates crew members currently reside after waiting there for their captain. Zou is the primary setting of the Zou Arc. Layout Zunisha is a massive living elephant that has been around for 1000 years, as a result it cannot be tracked by a Log or Eternal Pose. It shows slight damage due to time as its ear is torn and its body is slightly ragged. Its legs are very tall, making it difficult to get on the island. The ground on Zou is made up of Zunisha's rippled skin, which makes it difficult to traverse. It was shown to impede Sanji's group after they had arrived and were on the run from Kaido's subordinates, and once Luffy's group arrived, they noticed similar inconvenience with the paths of elephant skin. It also has countless strange trees growing from it with round-shaped formations of leaves that resemble scales. Twice a day, Zunisha will spout sea water from his trunk, which results in a large blast deemed an pouring down from above that can wash away those on its back if they don't take cover. The water raised by him also brings about sea creatures to the surface and the water is later purified for drinking through aqueducts. Zunisha's back makes up Zou, where the Mokomo Dukedom, in which the Mink Tribe dwell. It is a country with ancient-looking buildings and a place known as the Whale Forest that features a unique tree in the shape of a whale. The entirety of the back is encircled by a large wall, with a gate located near Zunisha's tail. Whale Forest The is located near the nape of Zunisha's neck. In the center of the forest, there is a giant tree with a trunk stylized into a baleen whale bending upwards. The forest is protected by the mink who will attack any invaders. Guardians Residential District The Guardians Residential District is located right at the base of the giant whale-shaped tree at the center of the Whale Forest. This area contains several wooden buildings where the Guardians live. This place also sustained some damage during the battle between the minks and Jack. Kurau City is a city located at the edge of the Whale Forest and at the approximate center of Zunisha's back. The city has been specially designed to accommodate Eruption Rain, with multiple drains and aqueducts. It has been heavily damaged, due to Jack's invasion. He also placed several whipping posts in the middle of the streets, where he tortured the natives during his interrogations. Rightrump Forest is the forest located right on Zunisha's right rump. Deep, Dark Swamp Deep, Dark Swamp is the swamp located on Zunisha's hindquarters, basically if you head straight down the path from Rightrump Forest, one will find this place, and if you turn right from here, one can reach the Rightflank Forest. Rightflank Forest is the forest located on Zunisha's right flank (or belly). Rightflank Fortress The is located within the Rightflank Forest and is the residence of many minks, particularly after Jack's invasion. According to Wanda, the fortress is a residential area where the ancestors of the Mink Tribe used to live. History Zou has been home to the Mink Tribe for around 1000 years. Kin'emon, Momonosuke, and his samurai comrades were headed to Zou, but they were shipwrecked on the way there. After arriving at Dressrosa, Trafalgar Law gave Nami a Vivre Card. He told her it led to Zou and encouraged her to use it if something happened. After Sanji's brief clash with Doflamingo, the Straw Hats on board the Thousand Sunny set their course for Zou, in order to keep Momonosuke and Caesar out of Doflamingo's hands while the remaining members finished their business on Dressrosa. Seven days before their arrival, Jack and the Beasts Pirates came to Zou looking for Raizo. Since the minks had no knowledge of Raizo, the two groups fought for five days. However, Jack won the battle by incapacitating the minks with Koro, and left a day later to rescue Doflamingo. Sanji and the Sunny group arrived at Zou the same day, barely escaping Big Mom, docking at Zunisha's leg. When they arrived at the top, they ran into one of the Beasts Pirates, Sheepshead, who was chasing a mink. They drove the Beasts Pirates away, cleared the gas, and cured all the minks. However, the Big Mom Pirates later arrived at Zou due to overhearing the Straw Hats' conversation, and were able to locate it due to Pekoms being a native of the island. Capone and Pekoms arrived at Zou and found it ruined. Pekoms thought it was the Straw Hat Pirates doing but found out the truth once he found surviving Minks. Due to the Curly Hat's action of saving the Minks, Pekoms was going to let Sanji and his friends go in an exchange for Caesar but Capone shot him. Capone then intend to get Sanji and his friends including Caesar to Big Mom, and that Sanji who is the third son of the Vinsmoke Family was to marry Linlin's daughter Purin. However Sanji decide to throw his friends out of Capone and stayed behind with Caesar, Caesar and Sanji was taken away by Capone. Two days later, Luffy and the others arrived and climbed to the top of the elephant. Trivia * The island may be based on the Sanatani (Hindu) myth of the world residing on the backs of four elephants. * Zō is the Japanese word for "Elephant". References Site Navigation ca:Zo es:Zo fr:Zou it:Zo Category:New World Islands